352
by Machine Imperium
Summary: A Blast-From-The-Past comes unexpetedly. Will it unbalance Camp and ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

Intro

It was the day before my birthday when it happened. I was sitting on the edge of a cliff, over the sea, and a man creeped by and pushed me. I was lost.

Chapter 1 

**352 B.C. **Alikai's POV

Tomorrow is my birthday! I'm turning 15. Aw, I hope Mother gets me something good….. When Alexzander turned 15, Father gave him a sword. I have to rely on Mother to get me something, because Father hates me. He doesn't even try to hide it. Is there something wrong with me?

I think I'm going to walk down to my favorite spot to be alone. There's this lovely cliff overlooking the sea, and I love to sit there, with my legs dangling. On the way, I noticed some pretty wildflowers. I decided to pick some and make them into a crown.

As I sat down I noticed something big moving around behind me. It didn't bother me, probably just one of the gardeners.

It didn't take me long to finish the crown. I placed it on my head and smiled. I love the way the yellow played with my green and gold chiton.

The dark shape came closer and closer.

I felt something hard ram into my back and then I was falling, falling and I hit the water and I was sinking……………


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**2012; three years after the Titan War. **

Percy's POV:

ARGH!! I can't take this! I don't know what it is, but, I, I, I gotta get OUT! Something about tonight, it's too hot, or something.

I reached under my bed and grabbed a can of coke and a beach blanket. The ocean will calm me (hopefully).

As I was walking down the beach to find a good spot, I noticed something in the water. I ran up, because it looked like a stranded animal. What I hadn't expected was a girl who looked about 15 years old. HOLY CRAP!

I quickly picked her up and started running back to camp. She wasn't that heavy. Even with me running, and stumbling she wasn't waking up, and it didn't look like she was breathing. _Oh my gods, pleeeease don't be dead! _

"CHIRON!" I yelled as soon as I got closer.

He came out with his tail in curlers. I would've laughed, but I really felt like screaming.

"Chiron. I was out on the beach and she was in the water at the edge, and she hasn't moved at all this whole time." I said quickly.

"Ok, come with me."

I carried her into the Big House and laid her out on the ping-pong table. As I put her down, I realized she was wearing a faded green toga. Um, ok…..

"Will she be ok?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know. It looks like she has been underwater for a long time."

"But how? I mean, she hasn't, like, decomposed or anything!"

"She has a faint pulse. She is not dead. Do you know CPR?"

"Um, no sorry. Can't you do it?"

"Yes I can. Quiet now."

Chiron started pumping up and down on her chest. Suddenly all this water came pouring out of her mouth, and she started to open her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

She opened her eyes and looked around, shivering.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she whispered.

"I am Chiron."

"And I am Per-." I started

You're Chiron? _The famous Chiron? _She whispered excitedly. (It seemed that was all she could do.)

"Yes, I am child. Who are you?"

"Alikai Corax Eleutherios. Where am I?"

"You're in Camp Half-Blood, the training place for young demi-gods."

"Is Perseus here?!?! Can I meet him??"

"Uh, I'm right here." I said stupidly, before realizing that she meant the first one.

She gasped.

"Um, Alikai? What year is it?" Chiron asked her.

"509, right? Tomorrow's my birthday."

"Do you know who Jesus is?"

"Um, no sorry. Is he a friend of yours?"

I looked over at Chiron.

"Alikai, your birthday was over 2000 years ago."

She gasped again, and fell backwards in a dead faint.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Percy's POV

Man she passes out a lot!

Alikai's POV

As I wake up, everything is so weird. Chiron_ (The Chiron!)_ is telling me that I am over 2000 years old. I thought I was 15!

"Alikai, I think you should tell us what happened." Chiron said.

"Um, it was the day before my birthday. I was wondering what I was going to get. Then I walked down to this cliff where I always sat, and a gardener was behind me. I made a crown out of daises, and I was thinking about stuff. Something pushed me and I fell into the ocean. I don't remember anything after that, till now."

"Do you think the gardener pushed you?" Chiron asked.

"No! Never! They were my friends. " I gasped "Maybe that wasn't a gardener!! Maybe it was Father!!!"

"Your dad?" Perseus asked.

"Yeah! He always hated me for some reason. Maybe it was because I wasn't his daughter. He wasn't really my father."

Chiron and Perseus exchanged looks.

"What? Am I missing something??" I asked.

"Alikai, I think you are a demi-god." Chiron said slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any original PJO characters. **

Chapter 5 

Alikai's POV:

"Really?!?!" well, I guess it makes sense. I mean, my father would hate me because my mother went off with some other guy. It would make him even angrier that it was a _god_. But then, who is it?"

"We don't know. Yet. We need a sign. Um tell us about stuff that you think could point to any particular god."

"Um, I used to steal from the kitchens and never got caught; I'm a lousy swimmer; the idea of flying frightens me; I always wanted a turtle; I always got in trouble because of all the pranks I used to play. Does any of this help?" I asked.

"A lot of that points to Hermes, but we can-." Chiron started.

Right then a swirling golden orb appeared above my head. In it was the image of a caduceus, then it slowly disappeared.

"Um, so does that mean…….."

"Yes, child. Your father Hermes has claimed you. Percy will show you to your cabin."

With that Chiron trotted off into another room.

I sat up on the table and swung my legs around and got up.

"Uh, nice toga." Perseus said.

It's not a toga!! It's a chiton!!" I said a little annoyed.

"Sorry!" Perseus said a little embarrassed.

"What time is it?"

"About seven in the morning."

"Um, ok. Thanks for rescuing me. I take it, though, you aren't the real Perseus?"

"Oh, no sorry. He's long dead. I'm a son of Poseidon."

"Oh."

"Well, here you are! Hermes cabin."

Perseus knocked on the door and it was opened by two identical boys.

"Yo Percy! What can I do for you?" the first one asked.

"Conner, Travis, this is your newest half-sister."

I glared at him.

"Um, ok. But what's with the toga?" The other asked.

It's a CHITON!!" I said angrily glaring at him.

"Well!"

"Don't mind my brother he's a little cranky in the mornings. Come on in!"

As I walked in I noticed a bunch of kids sitting around looking very tired.

"Everyone! Say hello to, what your name again?"

"Um, Alikai Eleutherios."

"Oh, ok. Alikai Eleutherios! She was claimed this morning as a daughter of Hermes!"

A couple of mumbled 'hellos', and 'heys' were heard. I looked around and noticed a young girl wearing bright green pants. I went over and sat next to her.

"Why are you wearing pants?" I asked her.

"Why are you wearing a chiton?"

"I asked you first."

"Ok, I'm wearing pants cause it beats wearing a skirt of a dress. Why are you wearing a chiton?"

"I didn't know girls could wear pants. I thought it was illegal."

"Where have you been the last hundred years?"

"Underwater."

"You're joking!"

"No, I'm very serious. I fell off a cliff into the ocean. What I last knew, women weren't allowed to do a lot where I come from. We could only wear chitons."

"Then where do you come from?"

"Greece. I was born in 494. I fell in, in 509."

"So you are immortal?"

"No I don't think so. You would probably know if you were, right?"

"Oh, ok. Do you want to change, or something, like try out pants?"

"Um sure. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Layna."

She went over and opened up a drawer, and pulled out something gray.

"Here you go! Oh, wait, you need a shirt too. One sec."

She walked back over carrying an orange shirt.

"This is a Camp Half-Blood shirt."

"Thank you so much Layna!!"

We walked out to the bathrooms, and changed.

"Eew! This feels so weird! But I feel so FREE!!!!"

Layna started laughing and I joined in and then we couldn't stop. Other girls in the bathroom looked at us weird.

**Hey this is my longest chapter so far. Please comment on it!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

"Can I still wear my chiton sometimes? And are all pants this skinny??" I asked.

"I guess if you want to, I mean there's no one stopping you. And, no, these are specially made to be skinny. You could get pants that are baggy, or straight-legged." She replied.

This guy who looked a couple years older than us was walking over.

"Who's that?" I whispered.

"Oh that's Jason; he's in the Poseidon's cabin. Percy's little brother. Jason is _really_ annoying.

"Oh really? He looks kinda cute." I said innocently.

She raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked.

"He's coming over here; I think he wants to talk to you……" she said while smiling evilly.

I glared at her.

"Have fun."

With that she walked away.

"Hey, um I take it that you're new. Hi, I'm Jason. He stuck out his hand like I was supposed to do something. I looked at him for a hint.

"Oh, you shake it." He said looking at me kinda weird.

"Oh."

I gently took his hand and he started shaking it up and down. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

"Oh, no, I'm from Greece."

"Really? What's it like??"

"I really don't remember. It probably isn't the same now, anyway."

"When were you last there….?"

"Umm, 509 B.C., if that means anything."

"What?!?!"

"Please don't ask it's a really long story."

"Ok, if it makes you feel better."

"Why do you care how I feel?"

"Because I care about _you_."

"I just met you! I'm sorry but I have to go."

Man, Layna was right! He is really annoying. I walked away. I ran over to Layna and told her what happened.

"He was hitting on you!!" she said giggling.

"What?"

"He was totally flirting! You couldn't tell- oh yeah, sorry." She said looking down.

"It's ok. Try to explain it where I will understand." I said smiling.

"Um, ok. He um has a crush on you; uh, he likes you; he wants you to date him."

"Ohhhhh……… ok I get it. And my answer is, hmm, yeah um, NO. I said laughing.

She joined and we couldn't stop.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

"So what do you do around here? Like, can I try out sword fighting? That sounds really fun. Mother said that sword fighting was only for boys who were going to war."

"If you want to and you think you can, then go ahead!"

"Can you come with me?"

"Fine. CONNER!!"

One of the twin boys came running over.

"What do you want?!"He said irritably.

"Can Alikai and I go try sword fighting?"

"Um sure whatever."

"Ok, let's go! Come on Alikai!"

We jogged across the grass in front of all the cabins over to the arena.

"Wow! This place is so cool! Wait how do I know which sword to use?"

"Just start picking them up. Some will feel imbalanced, like too long, or too short. You might not even use a sword. You could use a knife or a bow."

"Oh. This is going to be harder than I thought."

We walked over to the armory. I looked through and all the swords felt strange, like Layna said. Most of them felt too long. I decided to try knives.

"Too long?" Layna asked "I know the feeling, except it was the exact opposite. Most felt too short. Dad gave me a sword that was perfectly balanced."

She hit a ring on her finger and it transformed into a beautiful sword.

"Ooo! It's beautiful! And Father gave you that? Lucky!"

I went back to looking through the knives. I found one that seemed to fit but it still didn't feel exactly right.

"Hey Layna. I found this one knife; it kinda feels balanced, but not really. It's the closest I've gotten to finding the perfect blade."

"Hm. I think you will need a custom blade. It could take some time though. Either dad will send you one, or you'll have to ask someone in the Hephaestus cabin."

"Oh. I think I can fight with this one for the time being."

"Ok. Let's go kick some butt!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, I had to change the name and stuff because I actually had the dates wrong. 159 years off. Yeah. So the new title is 352. **

Chapter 8 

"Okay, so I'm just gonna attack you, and try to defend yourself. I won't actually try to cut you, but if you get hurt, I am really really sorry." Layna said.

"Ok. Ready when you are."

She flew at me, and I just barely got the knife up in time to block it. I swung my foot around and tripped her so she fell on her back. I held her sword down with my foot and poised my knife above her, ready to strike. She looked up at me, shocked.

"This is seriously the first time you've ever tried fighting?" she asked.

"I used to watched Alexzander practice, but, no, I've never fought before."

"Woah."

"Who's Alexzander?" Layna asked a couple minutes later.

"My brother. When he turned fifteen, my father got him all these trainers so he would be a master swordsman. For _my_ fifteenth birthday, he pushed me off a cliff, into the ocean."

"Why? Didn't he, like, love you? I mean, you were his daughter!"

"Well, then who was my godly parent? He hated my mother for leaving him for a god. He hated me because I was what resulted from that. How would you feel?"

"You're right. I still wouldn't push anyone off a cliff though."

"Yeah. That was a little drastic."

"Hi Layna. Who's your friend?"

I turned around and behind me was a boy who looked about my age, or maybe a couple years older. He head black hair, and really dark eyes that looked black.

"I'm Alikai Corax Eleutherios. Who are you?" I asked.

"Uh, Nico Di Angelo. Nice meet you."

"Hi Nico, um Alikai is my new half-sister. Alikai, Nico is in the Hades cabin."

"Cool."

"When did you get here? I mean I usually know when new campers get here cause they wake me up or I see it."

"I got here this morning. Perseus found me."

"You never told me that! Start from the beginning, and don't leave anything out."

"It was the day before my birthday……


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

It was close to Prandium by the time I finished. We were all hungry, but they wanted to hear the story. It took so long because Nico and Layna would not stop asking questions.

"….And I woke up in the Big House with Chiron and Perseus." I finished.

"Wow." They said in unison. "Jinx, you owe me a coke!!" Layna yelled suddenly. I looked at her strangely.

"When you say something at the same time as someone else you say 'Jinx you owe me a coke.' That person then can't speak until either the Jinxer says their name, or they get you a coke."

"Oh, I get it! Ha ha Nico, rotten luck for you!" I laughed. He glared at us both.

As we were sitting in the grass a conch horn sounded. I looked to Layna and she just shook her head. Both Layna and Nico stood up and started walking towards a big pavilion like we used to have in our summer home. I got up and followed them, really unsure where we were going. As we entered the large pavilion, I realized it _was_ Prandium. There were tables set up everywhere and kids were sitting and eating foods that I grew up on. Nico walked to one table and Layna walked over and sat down at another. I sat by Layna, because she was in my cabin, and I was really confused. Soon a young nymph placed a plate of meat in front of me.

"Layna, what do I do?" I said after I looked at the utensils. They were very odd.

"Ok the one with the prongs, yeah that one, that's a fork. The one that looks like a knife is called, well, a knife. And the rounded one is a spoon. Watch me." She picked the first one up and stabbed the meat with it. Then she took the knife and started sawing at the meat to cut it into smaller chunks. She didn't use the rounded one, but I assumed it was for scooping stuff up.

"Soooo like this?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, be careful that it doesn't fall off."

It fell off anyway. I was so terrible at eating. _Eating! _Something so simple is such a challenge for me. I was deeply saddened.

"What do we drink?" I asked Layna, after discovering my cup empty.

"Tell the cup what you want and it will appear."

"Really? Okay. Do I just say what I want or do I ask the cup?"

"Just say it."

"Um, mulsum, please."I said. Layna looked at me strangely. Nothing happened to the cup. I frowned at her.

"Um, what _is_ 'mulsum' exactly?" she asked me.

"Wine diluted with honey. Haven't you heard of it?"

"No. You can't get alcohol. Most of us are underage."

"Underage?"

"You have to eighteen."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Here, I know something you'll like." She turned to the cup and said in a clear voice "Redbull." Instantly the cup began to fill with a tan liquid.

"Try it!" she encouraged me. I took a sip and it was amazing! It was explosions in my mouth!

"Woah. This is good." I said, laughing. We were both laughing so hard that Layna fell off the end of the bench, but that made us just laugh more.


End file.
